dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebels 12
In the Dark... - From the Diary of Nai'ilah Date: February 8th, 2014 Fainne and I were still at the library in Hell. We had made a deal with Shade to get Krayt back. Overseer the shadow legion and the scourge. And then she would when it was convinient to her support us to safe hell. Well we needed friends to fix hell so this was the best we could do. Leech came into the library and then we decided to go and get the wishlist of Shade. But first we had to gather the rest of the folks. So we went to the random bar as that is where Omni said he would meet us. And Nuriel was there to. Then it was just going back to earth to get tripple B. We first went to the dessert planet to talk a bit and get our priorities and plans straight. We decided to first get Krate then get Overseer and then get the shadow legion and if we were lucky which i doubt we coudl find the scourge as well. Fainne and i had done some research on where to find Krate and the rest of the list and our first stop would be in Pride. When we were mostly done talking a huge demon popped up behind Leech and grabbed him by his neck he said that he killed his son. That demon appeared to be Amon. Omni and Leech kind of told sort of the truth in a lie and then he went away again. Then it was off to Pride. In Pride Fainne located Krate and we would walk there as we couldn't fly over the chains between the floating islands. Then we saw a pit in the ground it looked weird and after some figuring out it appeared to be a prison of Huntress an Invid appearantly a very old race. Omni freed her ater he was tired of the long discussion we were holding of freeing her or not. We talked for a moment and she asked where other rebel spawns were. We told her and then she left. We continued on to where Krate was suppose to be and Huntress told us as well where to find him. Eventually we found him and he was inprissoned with chains around his legs and arms. With all of us we pulled the chains off and Krate created an dark orb and we were standing somewhere else there Krate tried to hit Leech but Leech was able to dodge. Krate dissappeared quickly after we told him that we had freed him for Shade. Then we wanted to go to Envy but we ended up in Greed it appeared eventually that Envy was closed down by the layerlord. We talked there a bit and then Omni was shot in his head by some hellspawn. At that point we tried to fight of the hellspawn as best as we could but that was pretty difficult as it seemed. We tried to stay together. Eventually more hellspawn arrived and then Bloodrayn appeared, Omni who was still alive thank goodness, kneeled down before him why exactly i wouldn't know i think it has to do with his symbiote. It was a tense moment if Omni was going to be killed or not but luckely he let us go. Then we fled to the first layer Omni was in pretty bad shape but Fainne was able to help him. Then Omni said he couldn't say much about it but he had to go to his friend who can help him further. So we went with the rest of us to the random bar. There we waited for Omni after Omni was back we went back to the dessert planet again and we talked about what he was doing. He found a way with his friend to bring his people back. Well good for him i think we should support him in that as it is very important to him. Then we talked more about personal things. Like Nuriel with Morgana who he still wants to bring back. And i still want to see the Dragon Six in hell to see if he could shine some lights on multiple situations. Then a woman appeared before us she let us know that she worked for Shade and that she was checking up on us how things were going with freeing Krate getting Overseer and the shadow legion. We told her that we freed Krate but that he escaped. And that we were now going to get the shadow legion in Anger. Fainne made a psy shield to let us not go insane in Anger and then we went to locate the shadow legion. Leech and Fainne both had a way to do that so we flew to where they were suppose to be. We saw a fort where there were thousands of darklings. We had to first convince them that we could bring them back to life or well that Leech could bring their souls to Shade and that she could fix a body for them. So we convinced one of them and then went back to the fort to get the rest of them. We brought the shadow legion to Shade. Now we had to figure out to get into Envy and get the Overseer that is going to be interesting. There has already been talk about mass murder. Players Fainne, Leech, Nai'ilah, Nuriel, Omni, Triple B NPC's, Groups and Places NPC's; Amon, Bloodreign, Krayt, Nighthuntress, Ravenous, Saeko, Shade Groups; Reapers, The Shadow Legion Places; Anger, Greed, Pride, Random Bar Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign